Bonne nuit
by Hungry-Utopia
Summary: La brise nocturne s'infiltre par toute les petites failles de la structure de la maison des Hale. A l'intérieur une certaine blonde se réveille pour se rafraîchir et lorsqu'elle revient, elle se laisse le temps de quelques instants le luxe d'observer la scène sous ses yeux. POST-Saison deux.


_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à vous, voilà, en tombant sur une image j'ai eu très envie d'écrire un OS et voici la chose ! Pour la petite anecdote, je l'ai écrit en écoutant On an On de Tenth Avenue North. **_

_**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas ainsi que chacun des personnages. **_

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

La légère brise nocturne se faufilait un peu partout dans les embrasures et multiples fissures de la maison des Hale. Aujourd'hui en ruine, elle tenait debout par on ne savait quel miracle. Une ruine qui était devenu un foyer, un foyer pour un groupe, un groupe qui se trouvait être une meute, une meute où n'était présent pas que des loups-garous. Une meute unis et qui, malgré les multiples épreuves passées, avait fini par se souder avec le plus beau des ciment, l'affection.

Cela faisait deux mois que Jackson avait en quelque sorte guéri de sa situation de Kanima et même si cela semblait presque impossible à croire, il avait changé. Attention, il était resté le même être orgueilleux et vantard qu'auparavant, il omettait juste de se comporter ainsi avec la meute. Choix judicieux lorsqu'on savait comment Derek pouvait se montrer susceptible sur le manque de respect à son égard. Loup qui grogne te tranche la gorge en silence !

Les paupières d'Erica papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir doucement. La pénombre du salon n'était éclairé que par les rayons du croissant de lune qui fondait droit sur le parquet où avait été installé plusieurs couvertures. D'un soupire sourd elle se releva doucement et quitta le flanc chaud de Boyd. Tentant de ne faire aucun bruit elle s'étira rapidement et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusque dans la cuisine qui, par miracle, était l'une des seule pièce à être encore salubre. Prenant un verre parmi la pile qui se trouvait sur la table, elle le passa sous le robinet pour porter le récipient rempli d'eau jusqu'à ses lèvres. Buvant d'une traite elle se frotta les yeux tout en frottant la plante de son pied droit sur son mollet gauche. Il y a même pas deux semaines elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir revenir ici, comme ça. Boyd et elle avaient étés stupides de croire que cette meute pourrait les accueillir et leur apporter plus que Derek. Des grognements, c'est tout ce qu'ils reçurent en matière d'allez vous en. Erica grimaça au souvenir de l'étau qu'elle avait senti se refermer sur elle et le métisse. C'était comme sentir l'enfer sur terre, leur aura, leur attitude, il n'y avait plus que des monstres qui les encerclaient. Et elle ne voulait pas devenir ainsi, jamais. La meute d'Alpha les avait laissé partir, elle ne savait pas par quel miracle ils étaient encore vivants, mais elle remerciait le ciel plus que raisonnablement.

D'un pas silencieux la blonde rejoignit le salon, les cheveux attachés à la va-vite. Leur soirée s'était faite sans nul préparation, juste comme ça, parce que tout le monde avait envie de rester ensemble et que personne ne voulait rentrer chez lui. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson ainsi que Danny avaient appelés chez eux pour prévenir qu'ils découcheraient. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Danny avait été mis dans la confidence de l'existence des loups-garous. En fait, Jackson n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire, c'était son meilleur ami et en quelques sortes il voulait le protéger au cas où il perdrait un soir le contrôle. A la plus grande surprise d'Erica, le joueur de Lacrosse l'avait plutôt bien pris. Peut être qu'il ne réalisait pas ? Ou peut être tout simplement qu'il pensait rêver ? Qui sait ce qui passait dans la tête de Danny. Le plancher grinça légèrement alors que le tas de loup-garou et d'humain devint plus net. Scott était le plus à gauche, ses bras encerclaient le corps fin d'Allison, les longs cheveux bruns de cette dernière cachaient son visage et chatouillaient le cou de Scott. Erica grimaça légèrement à la vue de la fille de chasseur, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Cependant, elle respectait Scott et elle ne remettrait jamais en compte ses décisions. Erica était déjà heureuse que ce dernier est accepté de rejoindre la meute de Derek, le loup garou grognon ne l'avouera jamais, mais il avait besoin de Scott, autant que Scott avait besoin de Derek. Dos à Scott se trouvait Stiles, sa jambe droit replié contre lui-même, son autre mollet enlacé entre les jambes de l'Alpha. Comme accroché à une bouée de sauvetage, les doigts de Derek étaient crochetés contre le T-shirt de son ancre. La joue de l'hyperactif traînait contre le cou du plus âgé alors que ce dernier avait enfouie son visage dans les cheveux de Stiles. Erica entendait le cœur de Stiles, elle avait l'impression d'entendre un papillon dont le subconscient s'affolait dès que le grand méchant loup laissait échapper un soupire trop appuyé. Le ying et le yang, Derek et Stiles étaient les deux opposés qui n'étaient fait que pour être ensemble. Ce n'était pas rose, loin de là, et Erica voyait plus souvent Derek grogner contre Stiles que lui faire des papouilles, mais ils étaient ensemble, unis, on pouvait le sentir, sentir que si un jour il advenait quelque malheur à Stiles, Derek ferait tout pour que justice soit faite. Pudique en quelques sortes, ce n'est que dans ce genre de moment que l'on pouvait réellement voir leur affection et à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Chose étrange, c'est un pied que l'on retrouvait non loin de l'arrière de la tête appartenant à Derek. Et si l'on remontait jusqu'à l'origine de la jambe dont le pied menaçait fortement de cogner l'Alpha, on se retrouvait à contempler un Isaac plié en deux, le torse a moitié affalé sur celui de Boyd qui avait posé un bras nonchalant sur les cotes du bouclé. Erica sourit en voyant le visage calme et passablement paisible d'Isaac. Son compagnon de crime, Isaac était une de ces perle que l'on ne trouve que dans les marécages. Le bras droit de Boyd était replié et sa paume se trouvait sous sa tête, le t-shirt était en désordre sur son flanc, là où Erica était assoupis quelques minutes auparavant.

Contre le dos d'Isaac reposait le crâne de Jackson qui était étalé sur le sol, un bras encerclant les épaules de Danny, l'autre où reposait amoureusement la joue de Lydia. Le bras de la rousse était posé nonchalament sur le mollet de Derek alors que la plante de l'autre pied de l'Alpha reposait contre le genoux de la petite amie de l'ex-Kanima. A y réfléchir, Erica devrait peut être prendre des notes du parcours de chacun. Elle pourrait écrire un roman, ça deviendrait une épopée à raconter aux enfants et finalement l'histoire finira par être tellement remanié que ce ne sera plus Jackson, mais Boyd qui aura été une vilaine bête démoniaque contrôlé non plus par Matt, mais par Danny et qui ne se retrouvera pas être un ex-Kanima, mais une ex-Licorne de l'enfer. En s'imaginant Boyd transformé en licorne, Erica faillit rire tout haut, elle réussit à contrôler l'élan d'hilarité en se pincant les lèvres, continuant son inspection du tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Chaque corps s'élevait et s'abaissait à son rythme, Stiles par exemple respirait plus rapidement que les autres, le visage de Jackson étant très expressif, Erica pouvait sans mal réussir à décrypter les plus sombres secrets du jeune loup-garou. Derek était détendu, mais on sentait toujours une légère crispation dans ses épaules, de temps en temps elle disparaissait avant de revenir au triple galop.

Erica soupira et frotta ses yeux avant de se diriger vers sa place où elle s'allongea doucement, entremêlant ses jambes à celle de Boyd qui vint poser son nez contre sa joue. D'un geste affectueux elle entremêla ses doigts à la main libre du métisse qui bougea un peu, réveillant Isaac qui se leva en sursaut et un peu perdu. Le bouclé tourna son visage vers ses deux acolytes qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de chercher du regard le corps endormie d'un autre loup-garou. Le visage apaisé et souriant de Scott tomba dans son regard et il eu une moue triste, mais résolu à l'idée qu'il s'était faite avant de se recoucher sur le torse de Boyd qui le ré-entoura de son bras. « bonne nuit » chuchota Erica à l'intention de Boyd et Isaac qui lui sourirent avant de fermer les yeux. Un autre bonne nuit résonna dans la pièce et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de reconnaître la voix de Stiles qui s'effaça bien vite alors qu'un grognement devenu ordinaire s'échappa de la gorge de l'Alpha, scellant les lèvres de tous. La légère brise nocturne continua de s'infiltrer dans les failles de la demeure alors que la nuit continuait de murmurer son éternel requiem au soleil.


End file.
